1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to object manipulation devices, systems, and techniques, and more particularly to gripper configurations that may be utilized with robots and other mobility and/or actuation platforms.
2. Description of the Related Art
End-effectors for robots operating in unstructured environments are typically designed to satisfy multiple criteria. They must be versatile and capable, enabling manipulation of a wide range of objects and in many scenarios. At the same time, low complexity and cost can be key enablers for wide availability, a desirable feature both for research and development, and subsequent refinement into a product.